<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strange bird of the moon, illusion of the mysterious cat by tatatatan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485911">Strange bird of the moon, illusion of the mysterious cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatatatan/pseuds/tatatatan'>tatatatan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Endless illusion [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatatatan/pseuds/tatatatan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Một buổi phiêu lưu của Secret Sealing Club…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maribel Hearn &amp; Usami Renko, Maribel Hearn/Usami Renko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Endless illusion [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768795</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strange bird of the moon, illusion of the mysterious cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was trying to write it seriously, and this’s how it turned out.</p><p>– Mình đã đạp đổ một số chi tiết canon để hư cấu theo những gì mình tưởng tượng<br/>– Truyện không hoàn toàn dựa trên CD Ghostly Field Club<br/>– Chỉ vì 2 đứa quá dễ thương nên ham hố muốn viết fic về 2 đứa</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hôm đó là một đêm yên tĩnh. Trời đã khá tối, đường phố vắng tanh, không khí lạnh lẽo, không có lấy một âm thanh ngoài tiếng thở hồng hộc của tôi. Tôi - người đã trễ hẹn - đang cố gắng chạy thật nhanh đến chỗ hẹn với người bạn của mình.</p><p>- Renko, cậu lại đến trễ nữa rồi - Người bạn thân của tôi nói với giọng khó chịu - Lần này cậu trễ tận 9 phút 57 giây đấy</p><p>- Biết rồi… tớ xin lỗi, dù sao cũng chỉ có 10 phút thôi mà… - Tôi tiếp tục thở hồng hộc</p><p>- 10 phút là lâu lắm đó, mà lần nào cậu cũng tới trễ hết. Chúng ta phải đi sớm rồi còn về sớm nữa, cậu làm mất nhiều thời gian quá đó. Với lại…</p><p>Người bạn đang mắng tôi là Maribel Hearn. Tôi chỉ mới quen cậu ấy vài tháng trước khi vừa bắt đầu nhập học. Cậu ấy sử dụng tiếng Nhật rất trôi chảy dù không phải người Nhật. Với mái tóc vàng, đôi mắt màu tím và nước da trắng, Maribel mang vẻ đẹp của một người châu Âu. Tôi gọi cậu ấy là Merry vì khá khó để phát âm tên thật của cậu ấy.</p><p>- Trăng đêm nay đẹp quá nhỉ? - Tôi lên tiếng để cắt ngang bài thuyết giảng của Merry</p><p>- Ừ - Merry ngước lên nhìn mặt trăng - Cái bóng kia trông giống một con chim thì phải…</p><p>- Hả? Đâu?</p><p>- Bay mất rồi… Mà kệ đi - Merry nắm lấy tay tôi - Chúng ta đi thôi!</p><p>Tôi và Merry có một bí mật về một vùng đất mang tên "Ảo tưởng hương". Merry là người có thể nhìn thấy những ranh giới của Ảo tưởng hương. Cậu ấy đã kể về việc đó cho tôi, kể về những lần cậu ấy đến vùng đất đó, kể về những thứ kì lạ cậu ấy thấy ở đó. Với một người bình thường, có lẽ tin những chuyện đó sẽ không dễ dàng gì. Nhưng với tôi, người có thể biết được thời gian hiện tại khi nhìn vào các ngôi sao và biết được vị trí của mình khi nhìn lên mặt trăng, tôi hoàn toàn tin cậu ấy. Chúng tôi quyết định tham gia vào câu lạc bộ "Phong ấn bí mật". Nói là tham gia, bởi vì câu lạc bộ này đã được thành lập từ khá lâu rồi, nhưng số thành viên chỉ có mỗi hai chúng tôi. Hoạt động của chúng tôi không phải là tìm cách triệu hồi hay sử dụng ma thuật gì đó như mấy câu lạc bộ nghiên cứu hiện tượng siêu nhiên khác, những việc chúng tôi làm chỉ đơn giản là tìm và phơi bày những ranh giới giữa Ảo tưởng hương và thế giới này.</p><p>Vài hôm trước, Merry nói với tôi là cậu ấy đã nhìn thấy một ranh giới trong một nghĩa trang. Sau đó, chúng tôi quyết định đến nơi đó vào đêm nay, để khám phá thêm một ranh giới khác của Ảo tưởng hương.</p><p>- Đúng là nghĩa trang này chứ Merry?</p><p>- Ừ, hôm trước tớ nhìn thấy một ranh giới đâu đó ở đây… A! Kia kìa! - Merry chỉ vào một ngôi mộ</p><p>- Lại xem thử đi - Tôi kéo cậu ấy đến chỗ ngôi mộ</p><p>Ngôi mộ trông khá cũ kĩ rồi, chữ khắc trên bia bị phai gần hết nên chẳng biết được nó là của ai. Merry nhìn ngôi mộ một lúc rồi nói:</p><p>- Renko, cậu thử xoay tấm bia được không?</p><p>- Để tớ thử - Tôi đặt tay lên tấm bia và thử xoay nó</p><p>- Hy vọng trông chúng ta không giống những "kẻ cướp mộ". Nơi này đáng sợ thật.</p><p>Đúng như cậu ấy nói, đây là một nghĩa trang, nơi người chết yên nghỉ, hẳn ai đến đây vào ban đêm cũng đều cảm thấy rùng rợn chứ chẳng riêng mình chúng tôi. Cái không khí lạnh lẽo u ám này khiến tôi nghĩ một hồn ma từ Minh giới có thể hiện ra và doạ chúng tôi bất cứ lúc nào. Nhưng mà quay lại vấn đề, cái bia mộ này có đúng là xoay được không vậy, đẩy mãi mà nó không dịch chuyển tí nào cả. Thấy tôi loay hoay mãi không xong, Merry nói:</p><p>- Để tớ giúp</p><p>Thật kì lạ khi Merry chỉ cần đẩy nhẹ là tấm bia đã xoay sang một bên, liệu có phải chỉ có người thấy được ranh giới mới có thể mở nó ra? Năng lực của Merry vẫn còn là một điều bí ẩn với cả hai chúng tôi. Sau khi tấm bia được xoay ra, chúng tôi tìm thấy một tờ giấy bên dưới nó. Tôi vừa định cầm lấy nó thì một cơn gió lướt qua thổi bay nó đi. Merry vội vàng chạy theo, tôi cố gắng sửa lại tấm bia (không hiểu sao sửa lại rất dễ dàng?) và đuổi theo Merry.</p><p>- Đâu mất rồi? - Merry tỏ vẻ lo lắng khi cậu ấy mất dấu tờ giấy</p><p>- Tìm xung quanh thử xem - Tôi nói với cậu ấy</p><p>- Renko! Nó ở dưới gốc cây anh đào nè</p><p>Tôi chạy lại chỗ cây anh đào. Giờ mới để ý kĩ, tôi đã từng thấy nó nhiều lần rồi, nhưng vẫn chưa lần nào thấy nó nở hoa. Cây anh đào trơ trọi giữa một nghĩa trang rộng lớn, tôi nghĩ có lẽ mùa xuân sắp tới nó sẽ ra hoa thôi.</p><p>- Nhìn nè Renko, cái này là một tấm ảnh - Merry kéo tay tôi - Trông nó…</p><p>- Trông nó như thế nào? - Tôi ngạc nhiên</p><p>- Trông rất quen… Có lẽ tớ đã từng thấy nó ở Ảo tưởng hương rồi…</p><p>- Cho tớ mượn - Tôi giật lấy tấm ảnh của Merry và giơ nó lên trời - Xem nào…</p><p>- Renko? - Merry tỏ vẻ khó hiểu</p><p>- Tuyệt thật đấy Merry!</p><p>- Hả?</p><p>- Dựa theo mặt trăng và vị trí của các ngôi sao thì nơi này chính là nơi ở trong tấm ảnh, thời điểm chụp cũng là giờ này! Tuy quanh cảnh nơi này hoàn toàn khác với cảnh vật trong tấm ảnh. Hơn nữa tấm ảnh không có vẻ gì cũ kĩ cả - Tôi phấn khởi - Merry, cậu thấy nơi trong tấm ảnh này khi nào vậy?</p><p>- Ừm… một ngày trước khi tớ nói với cậu về việc có một ranh giới ở nghĩa trang… tớ không nhớ vào mấy giờ nhưng chắc cũng là buổi tối…</p><p>- Tuyệt quá! Chắc chắn tớ phải đem tấm ảnh này về dán vào album mới được! Ảo tưởng hương hẳn là có rất nhiều cảnh đẹp nhỉ?</p><p>- Đẹp… nhưng nguy hiểm…</p><p>Thật sự mà nói thì tôi có một chút ghen tị với Merry, cậu ấy có thể nhìn thấy ranh giới đến thế giới khác, có thể du hành đến đó, gặp được rất nhiều thứ kì lạ và mới mẻ. Có lẽ cậu ấy cảm thấy năng lực đó nguy hiểm nhưng tôi lại cảm thấy nó rất thú vị. Dù rất muốn tận mắt chứng kiến, nhưng tôi chỉ có thể nghe những chuyện cậu ấy kể ở Ảo tưởng hương, việc mình đã bị yêu quái đuổi theo như thế nào, được thấy những trận đấu "mưa đạn" tuyệt đẹp thế nào,… Ước gì tôi có thể đến Ảo tưởng hương một lần nhỉ, dù chỉ là trong mơ cũng được. Cứ như biết được tôi đang nghĩ gì, Merry cất tiếng:</p><p>- Cậu thực sự muốn đến Ảo tưởng hương sao?</p><p>- Chỉ một lần thôi cũng được, dù nó có nguy hiểm đến mức nào, tớ vẫn mong được thấy thế giới đó một lần. Nhưng có lẽ là không có cách nào nhỉ?…</p><p>- Kh…</p><p>Merry vừa định nói gì đó thì có một con vật màu đen nhảy lên, cướp lấy tấm ảnh từ tay tôi.</p><p>- Cái gì vậy? - Tôi nhìn theo con vật đó, nó không chạy đi, nhưng vẫn đứng lại nhìn chúng tôi - Một con mèo sao?</p><p>- Nè, mèo ngoan, trả lại tấm ảnh đó cho ta được không? - Merry cố gắng lại gần con mèo</p><p>Con mèo thấy Merry lại gần vội quay lưng chạy đi, miệng vẫn giữ chặt tấm ảnh.</p><p>- Chắc nó thấy cậu đáng sợ quá đó~ - Tôi lên tiếng chọc ghẹo</p><p>- Cậu đúng là… - Merry phồng má - Cậu có muốn giữ lại tấm ảnh không vậy?</p><p>- Có chứ! Xem ai bắt được nó trước nhé - Tôi chạy đi ngay khi vừa nói</p><p>- Này, cậu ăn gian quá! Đợi tớ với!~</p><p>Con mèo đó chạy nhanh hơn tôi nghĩ. Hơn nữa nó còn có tận hai cái đuôi phát ra ánh sáng màu đỏ, đúng không hề giống những con mèo bình thường tí nào. Tôi và Merry tiếp tục đuổi theo nó lên sân thượng một toà nhà bỏ hoang.</p><p>- Sao nó lại chạy lên đây vậy?</p><p>- Merry, nó chuẩn bị nhảy xuống dưới kìa!</p><p>Con mèo đứng trên thành sân quay lại nhìn chúng tôi, kêu "meo" một tiếng rồi nhảy xuống dưới. Chúng tôi vội chạy đến nhìn xuống phía dưới. Thật kì lạ, toà nhà này có tận sáu tầng, làm sao một con mèo có thể biến mất ngay khi vừa nhảy xuống được. Cả hai chúng tôi đều rất ngạc nhiên. Trong khi tôi cố gắng tìm cách giải thích cho hiện tượng trên thì có vẻ như Merry đã tìm thấy câu trả lời rồi:</p><p>- Có một ranh giới rất lớn ở dưới đó…</p><p>- Hả?</p><p>Merry vừa dứt lời, tôi vô thức nhìn lên trời, bắt đầu quan sát những ngôi sao và mặt trăng.</p><p>- Nơi này… cùng một vị trí với nơi ở trong tấm ảnh kia… Sao chúng ta không thử xuống dưới xem s…</p><p>Tôi đang nói thì một cơn gió thổi đến, có thứ gì đó sáng rực lao vụt xuống trước mặt chúng tôi rất nhanh. Ngỡ ngàng nhìn nhau một lúc, chúng tôi lại cúi xuống phía dưới toà nhà. Thứ rực sáng đó đã biến mất, nhưng mặt đất lại xuất hiện một thứ. Trông nó như một cái hố kì ảo lấp lánh với đủ màu sắc, chủ yếu là màu tím, giống với màu mắt của Merry, rất bí ẩn. Tôi nhìn Merry đang chăm chú vào cái hố đó.</p><p>- Nè, Renko… - Cô ấy quay lại nhìn tôi - Cậu muốn tới Ảo tưởng hương một lần phải không?</p><p>- Đi qua nó sao… - Tôi vừa nhìn Merry với vẻ khó hiểu, vừa chỉ xuống cái hố</p><p>- Cậu muốn đi mà phải không? - Merry cười tươi</p><p>- Ừ… Nhưng mà… - Tôi có linh cảm không tốt về việc này lắm - Chúng ta sẽ nhảy xuống sao?</p><p>- Không sao đâu mà - Merry kéo tôi đi - Nó sắp đóng lại rồi kìa!</p><p>- Được, đi thôi! - Tôi bước theo Merry</p><p>Cả hai chúng tôi cùng nhảy xuống. Tôi vẫn có cảm giác hơi sợ, vừa cảm thấy phấn khích khi tưởng tượng đến điều mình sẽ thấy sau khi đến Ảo tưởng hương, nhưng đồng thời vẫn cảm thấy lo lắng liệu mình có đến đó được không, hay chết vì "nhảy lầu" chẳng hạn. Chúng tôi vừa chạm đến miệng hố thì có ánh sáng màu tím nhạt từ trong hố chiếu ra ngoài, rồi cứ dần dần lan rộng cho đến khi ánh sáng đó che mất toàn bộ tầm nhìn của chúng tôi. Lúc này hình như chúng tôi đang ở trong một không gian nào đó hoàn toàn tách biệt, tôi vừa định lên tiếng hỏi Merry thì bỗng dưng có một cái hố khác màu tím đậm xuất hiện dưới chân chúng tôi. Thế là chúng tôi lại tiếp tục rơi xuống cái hố đó. Trong một lúc, thứ chúng tôi thấy được chỉ có bóng tối, dù vẫn đang nắm chặt tay Merry, tôi không thể nhìn thấy được cậu ấy. Tôi vừa định gọi tên Merry thì ánh sáng trở lại, chân chúng tôi đã chạm đất.</p><p>Nơi chúng tôi đang đứng là một đồng cỏ rộng lớn, xung quanh có những ngọn núi trông rất hùng vĩ. Bầu trời đầy sao, mặt trăng toả sáng giữa màn đêm. Nhìn thấy những thứ đó, tôi tự hỏi phải chăng nơi này chính là Ảo tưởng hương?</p><p>- Đây là nơi mà chúng ta đã thấy trong tấm ảnh phải không Merry?</p><p>- Phải… - Merry cười</p><p>"Meo~", tiếng mèo kêu bỗng dưng vang lên. Chúng tôi quay lại đằng sau và nhìn thấy con mèo đen lúc nãy, nó vẫn đang giữ tấm ảnh kia. Tôi định lại gần nó thì bị Merry níu lại nói:</p><p>- Cẩn thận, nó có thể là yêu quái đấy…</p><p>Con mèo nhìn chúng tôi một lúc rồi quay lưng lại vẫy đuôi. Chúng tôi ngạc nhiên nhìn nó, nó dừng vẫy đuôi, quay lại nhìn chúng tôi một lần nữa rồi chạy đi.</p><p>- Có lẽ nó muốn chúng ta đi theo nó thì phải?</p><p>- Thật sao…? - Merry nói với giọng lo lắng</p><p>- Không sao đâu mà - Tôi nắm tay Merry kéo đi</p><p>Chúng tôi bắt đầu chạy theo con mèo đen ấy. Nó dẫn chúng tôi băng qua một khu rừng và dừng lại ở một vách núi. Chúng tôi lại gần con mèo ấy, nó không bỏ chạy nữa mà đang chăm chú nhìn xuống vách núi. Tôi có thể thấy cả một lễ hội tưng bừng khi nhìn xuống dưới, cùng những ánh đèn sáng rực rỡ, tiếng cười vui vẻ vang lên đến tận nơi chúng tôi đang đứng thật rõ ràng. "Meo", con mèo đen kêu lên rồi cào nhẹ lên chân tôi, nó thả tấm hình xuống đất. Tôi đưa tay định xoa đầu nó, nhưng chẳng hiểu sao bàn tay tôi lại xuyên qua chứ không thể chạm vào nó. Tôi rất ngạc nhiên, có lẽ đây chỉ là một giấc mơ đối vơi tôi, không thể chạm vào vật thể sống ở Ảo tưởng hương trong giấc mơ của mình được. Nhưng Merry lại có thể, thậm chí cậu ấy có thể đem vật từ Ảo tưởng hương đến thế giới bên ngoài, như những chiếc bánh quy cậu ấy lấy về từ một ngôi biệt thự màu đỏ ở Ảo tưởng hương cho tôi xem chẳng hạn.</p><p>- Renko, nhìn kìa - Merry chỉ lên mặt trăng - Cái bóng kia trông rất giống một con chim phải không?</p><p>- Đâu? - Tôi ngước lên bầu trời</p><p>Thứ tôi nhìn thấy không phải là một cái bóng, mà là một thứ gì đó trông giống một con chim đang phát sáng. Nó lượn qua lượn lại quanh mặt trăng một lúc, rồi bỗng dưng đổi hướng, bay thẳng xuống dưới với tốc độ rất nhanh. Nó lao xuống, tạo nên một cơn gió rất mạnh. Càng nhìn rõ, tôi càng có thể nói con chim ấy trông giống loài phượng hoàng trong truyền thuyết, và hơn nữa, nó phát sáng bởi ngọn lửa đỏ rực đang bao phủ toàn thân nó.</p><p>- Nó đang lao về phía chúng ta kìa! - Merry nắm lấy tay tôi kéo đi</p><p>- Không phải đâu… - Tôi vẫn không rời mắt khỏi con phượng hoàng kia, chẳng thèm di chuyển lấy một bước dù Merry đang cố gắng kéo tôi chạy đi</p><p>Đúng như tôi nói, nó đổi hướng ngay khi tôi vừa dứt lời và bay về phía lễ hội kia. Chúng tôi nhìn theo con phượng hoàng rực cháy đó, nó hạ cánh ở gần nơi tổ chức lễ hội và bỗng dưng biến đổi thành một cô gái tóc màu bạch kim dài đến tận mắt cá chân được buộc với nhiều lá bùa đỏ trắng, chiếc quần đỏ sậm của cô ấy cũng được dán những lá bùa như vậy. Sau lưng cô vẫn còn một chút lửa phát ra, nhưng rồi cùng từ từ biến mất. Cô gái quay lại nhìn về phía chúng tôi. Đứng xa như thế này khiến chúng tôi khó mà thấy rõ mặt cô ấy nhưng Merry lại nói:</p><p>- A! Tớ biết cô ấy! Cô ấy đã từng cứu tớ khỏi một con yêu quái trong rừng tre. Lúc đó vì thấy toàn thân cô ấy bao phủ bởi lửa làm tớ nghĩ cô ấy là yêu quái nên tớ đã bỏ chạy mất.</p><p>Tôi ngạc nhiên nhìn Merry, rồi quay lại nhìn cô gái kia, có vẻ cô ấy đang tiến vào tham gia lễ hội.</p><p>- Renko, chúng ta đến đó đi - Merry chỉ tay vào ngôi đền đang tổ chức lễ hội</p><p>- Ừ. Đi thôi - Tôi đáp lại</p><p>Chúng tôi cùng đi xuống ngôi đền ấy, vừa đi vừa trò chuyện khiến chúng tôi chẳng bận tâm đường đi có dài hay không. Merry vẫn rất cảnh giác, nhưng lại ngạc nhiên vì lần này cậu ấy chẳng thấy yêu quái nào lảng vảng quanh đây cả. Lúc chúng tôi đến nơi cũng là lúc cuộc trò chuyện của chúng tôi kết thúc. Vừa bước đến cổng là chúng tôi đã thấy rất nhiều sinh vật kì lạ rồi. Một cô gái tóc nâu ngắn với chiếc đuôi tanuki lớn đứng gần cổng đang nói chuyện với một cô gái tóc hồng có những chiếc mặt nạ lơ lửng trong không khí; ở trên trời, một cô bé với những phiến băng sau lưng đang đùa giỡn với một cô bé khác có hai cái râu trên đầu, cả hai đều đang bay. Trông có vẻ chẳng có gì nguy hiểm cả, nhưng Merry vẫn chần chừ không bước vào.</p><p>- Trong đó toàn là yêu quái cả… Nguy hiểm lắm Renko…</p><p>- Vào đó đi mà Merry. Chắc chắn sẽ không sao đâu</p><p>- Nhưng mà…</p><p>- Đi thôi - Tôi kéo Merry vào trong</p><p>Chúng tôi bước vào giữa lễ hội, Merry vẫn rất sợ rằng chúng tôi bị yêu quái phát hiện, song chẳng ai để ý đến chúng tôi từ khi chúng tôi bước vào cả. Merry nói hầu hết những kẻ ở đây đều là yêu quái, nhưng tôi lại thấy rằng trông ai cũng giống con người cả, nếu không nói đến những thứ khác thường trên người họ. Tôi sẽ chỉ nghĩ đây giống như một lễ hội hoá trang nếu không thấy mấy cô bé cứ bay qua bay lại đùa với nhau. Chúng tôi đi ngang một gian hàng, nơi một cô gái với đôi tai thỏ đang mắng một cô bé cũng có đôi tai thỏ. Ở một gian hàng khác, một cô gái tóc hồng đang cố gắng lấy hết những món ăn được bày ra, mặc kệ những người đang cố ngăn cô lại. Lại thêm một cô bé có sừng trên đầu cứ trông như người say rượu đi giữa đám đông.</p><p>"Rầm!", tiếng sụp đổ phát ra gần ngôi đền thu hút sự chú ý của mọi người. Chúng tôi lại gần xem có chuyện gì xảy ra.</p><p>- KA-GU-YA. Cô là kẻ đã lấy mấy cái bánh tôi vừa để đây phải không?</p><p>- Ủa? Nó là của cô hả? Tôi thấy nó để đó cứ tưởng không có ai thèm ăn nên ăn hết rồi.</p><p>Một trong hai người đang cãi nhau là cô gái tóc trắng lúc nãy, người còn lại là một cô gái tóc đen dài trông rất đẹp. Trong lúc những người xung quanh đang bàn tán xem liệu họ có đánh nhau hay không thì cô gái tóc trắng kia bay lên trời bằng đôi cánh rực lửa, chỉ vào cô gái tóc đen và nói:</p><p>- Hôm nay tôi sẽ trả thù!</p><p>- Được thôi. - Cô gái kia đáp</p><p>Rồi bỗng đâu từ chỗ cô gái tóc đen, những đốm sáng nhiều bay đến thẳng người thách đấu với cô, nhưng chúng đều bị né rất nhanh. Cô gái đang bay tạo ra một quả cầu lửa khá lớn và ném nó xuống. Cô gái tóc đen nhảy khỏi vị trí hiện tại và bay lên cao. Đám đông hò reo. Cả hai thi nhau phóng những tia sáng vào kẻ trước mặt, tạo thành những chiêu thức đủ màu sắc và hình dạng, trông như pháo hoa vậy.</p><p>- Đẹp thật đó Merry</p><p>- Cái này gọi là đạn mạc. Nó là cách chiến đấu ở Ảo tưởng hương. Tớ cũng thấy nhiều trận chiến thế này rồi… Nếu cậu trúng những "viên đạn" đó, cậu sẽ bị thương đấy</p><p>- Vậy sao… Thú vị nhỉ?</p><p>Trận đấu vẫn đang tiếp diễn với những "viên đạn" nhiều màu và những đốm lửa thì có những lá bùa bay vào hai người kia từ phía ngôi đền cùng với tiếng nói:</p><p>- Này! Dừng lại hết coi! Mấy người bắt tôi tổ chức lễ hội này để đánh nhau hả?! Đừng có đánh nhau nữa!</p><p>- Đang hay mà Reimu, đừng có bắt dừng chứ - Một tiếng cười tinh nghịch vang lên</p><p>- Ừ! Đúng đó! Sao lại phải dừng! - Đám đông hùa theo phản đối</p><p>- Vậy thì tôi dẹp cái lễ hội này nhé?</p><p>- Vậy thì phá nát đền Hakurei luôn nha - Tiếng cười khác vang lên</p><p>Ở trên trời, một cô gái tóc xanh đang đứng trên một tảng đá lớn. Tay cầm kiếm, cô chĩa nó vào cô vu nữ đang đứng trước cổng đền.</p><p>- Renko, chúng ta đi thôi</p><p>Merry cầm tay kéo tôi đi. Tách ra khỏi đám đông, chúng tôi vòng ra phía sau đền. Tiếng cãi vã ngoài kia vẫn có thể vang đến tận đây.</p><p>- Sao vậy Merry?</p><p>- Tớ không biết nữa… Tớ cảm thấy có gì đó ở đây muốn gặp chúng ta…</p><p>- Hả? Là sao? Cái gì muốn gặp cậu?</p><p>Merry không trả lời. Cậu ấy đang nhìn thứ gì đó với vẻ mặt ngạc nhiên và sợ hãi. Tôi đưa mắt tìm kiếm thứ cậu ấy đang nhìn, nhưng chẳng thấy gì cả.</p><p>- Merry à, cậu đang nhìn cái gì vậy?</p><p>Tôi nhìn vào mắt Merry. Trong đôi mắt màu tím ấy, là hình ảnh một người phụ nữ tóc vàng cầm một cây dù màu hồng lớn, cô ấy mặc một chiếc váy màu tím dài. Trông cô ấy chẳng có vẻ gì đáng sợ cả, tại sao Merry lại sợ, hơn nữa tại sao chỉ có cậu ấy thấy được người đó?</p><p>Rồi bỗng dưng Merry ngất đi…</p><p>- Merry? Merry?! Cậu sao vậy Merry? - Tôi cố lay Merry dậy</p><p>Không hiểu sao lúc này, tự nhiên tôi lại thấy buồn ngủ, đôi mắt không muốn tiếp tục mở nữa. Tôi dần díp mắt lại và thiếp đi</p><p>~</p><p>Thứ đầu tiên tôi nhìn thấy khi mở mắt ra là bầu trời đầy sao. Dựa vào những ngôi sao, lúc này đã rất trễ rồi. Chợt nhớ đến Merry, tôi bật dậy và thấy cậu ấy đang ngồi cạnh tôi.</p><p>- Cậu dậy rồi sao?</p><p>- Ừm… Merry, oáp, cậu không sao chứ?</p><p>- Tớ không sao. Thật ra thì tớ không nhớ lúc đó đã xảy ra những gì nữa, cũng không rõ chúng ta đã trở về đây từ khi nào.</p><p>- Trở về? - Tôi đứng dậy</p><p>Tôi nhận ra mình đang đứng trên toà nhà bỏ hoang, không còn ở Ảo tưởng hương nữa. Tôi nhìn xuống dưới, mặt đất vẫn là mặt đất, chẳng có gì khác ngoài đất cát cả.</p><p>- Tiếc thật. Không biết mình còn được quay lại đó không nữa</p><p>- Có thể lần sau chúng ta sẽ lại thấy một ranh giới đủ lớn để cậu đi qua mà. Nhìn nè Renko - Merry chìa cho tôi một xấp ảnh - Cho cậu cả đó</p><p>Tôi cầm chúng lên xem. Tất cả đều là những tấm ảnh của những cảnh vật của Ảo tưởng hương mà chúng tôi đã thấy khi đến đó.</p><p>- Sao cậu có được chúng vậy?</p><p>- Tớ cũng không biết nữa, khi tinh dậy, chúng đã ở bên cạnh tớ rồi</p><p>- Cảm ơn cậu nhiều lắm - Tôi ôm chầm lấy Merry</p><p>- Ừ - Merry nói - Trời cũng đã trễ lắm rồi nhỉ?</p><p>- Phải rồi, cậu có cần tớ đưa về không?</p><p>- Không sao đâu. Tớ tự về được mà</p><p>- Vậy, tạm biệt nhé</p><p>- Tạm biệt!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>